


Fireworks

by InTheArmsofaThief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheArmsofaThief/pseuds/InTheArmsofaThief
Summary: prompt ask: ooohh, I would love a drabble about derek coming back into town, just in time for a new years kiss! ;) Please and thank you!





	

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm, this maybe is a bit sadder than intended, but it is 100% a prelude to an amazing year. [ Find it on tumblr](http://baneofawolf.tumblr.com/post/155829233589/ooohh-i-would-love-a-drabble-about-derek-coming)

Construction on his apartment building was supposed to be done by the 20th of December, but of course it went over.  And then it was Christmas and Derek was having the hardest time getting the contractors to come in between the day after and New Years.  No one wanted to work until at least January 3rd, which was unacceptable.  Luckily, he managed to wrangle some of the workers.  They should be done by the 5th, but Derek needed to come in early to finish up some paperwork and start the process of signing tenants. 

Traffic leading to the small town was practically non-existent since everyone stayed at home for New Years in Beacon Hills.  There’d be a lot of travel for kids going back to school soon or people returning from vacations.  Now was really the best option.  When he got in, the contractors had already left for the night, but Derek didn’t mind.  He wanted to check over the progress without prying eyes. 

Honestly, he was impressed.  It was like a completely different building.  They kept the exposed brick look but patched up all the holes.  There’s fresh wood flooring, redone ceilings, a molding trim on the walls.  The color scheme he had left to someone else, and it ended up being a rich burgundy and a creamy white to compliment the brickwork.  The place and all the finished rooms looked nice, sophisticated even.  A far cry from the patchwork apartment he made for himself on the top floor years ago. 

Derek made his way to his old loft.  The contractors said the floor was done and ready for him to move in.  Derek hadn’t decided if this was going to be his home or not.  He’d settled in to his apartment in Seattle, working construction to stay afloat, picking over his old interests to find something he wanted to do with his life.  He’d spent almost all his inheritance on this apartment building, though.  It was his big investment.  Derek took a few night courses in Business and decided to take out a loan for the renovations.  There was already a large interest of first tenants. 

But he didn’t actually need to live here to keep watch over the building.  Management could be remote, as long as he hired someone to act as land lord. 

Derek opened the door, a proper door with a knob and everything to replace the giant industrial sliding door he had before.  He heard it immediately.  The scent of workers that permeated the building, so he couldn’t pick out any individual who might still be there, but there was a heartbeat too high up to be someone on the street.  Someone was here.

The layout to his loft hadn’t changed much.  The kitchen was still open to the living room, they’d kept the spiral staircase to the bedroom, bathroom was off to the side.  It was all empty.  He tried to focus in on the sound of the heartbeat, close but muffled.  If they weren’t upstairs, then…  There was someone on the balcony. 

Derek went around to the hall that had the door to the balcony.  As soon as he opened it and the scent hit him and Derek relaxed.  He hadn’t felt as if he were in danger before, but any lingering worry from past experiences was null. 

“How’d you get up here?” Derek asked.

“Five years and that’s all you’ve got to say to me?” Stiles sat on the ground, staring at the moon.  “They’re going to shoot fireworks over the lake.  You’ve got a great view up here.”

Derek rolled his eyes.  “You do know this is private property, and you’re trespassing, right?”

Stiles snorted.  “Heard that one before.”

Derek dropped down to sit next to Stiles.  “You’re home from college, I’m guessing?”

Stiles nodded.  “Managed to get a full ride to U. C. Davis.”

“That’s amazing, Stiles.  Congrats.”

Stiles frowned.  “I’m thinking about dropping out.”

“What?  Why?”

Stiles smirked.  “You learned how to use a question mark.  I’m so proud of you.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed.  “You’re smart.  You have a free education.  Why would you want to leave?”

Stiles shrugged.  He was pulling at a thread on his jeans.  Derek noticed Stiles’s nails were bitten to the quick.  “After everything we went through?  I’m having hard time feeling motivated.  Like, what’s the point in getting a degree when I have to keep an eye out for supernatural happenings?”

Derek looked up at the moon.  Far off he could hear the small gathering at the lake to watch the fireworks.  “I went back to school,” he said.  “I think it’s important to remember that we have a life to get back to, to live.”  He turned to look back at Stiles, who was staring deeply at him. 

“You’ve changed, I think,” Stiles said.  “You’re happier.”

Derek ducked his head and smiled.  “Yeah, I think I am.” 

“I missed you,” Stiles admitted.

Derek felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, a heavy thump of his heart.  He heard the countdown start from miles away.  “You’re going to have an amazing year, Stiles.  Don’t give up because you can’t stop looking backwards.”

“Did your therapist tell you that.”

“Yeah, actually.”

Stiles smiled.  Perhaps a bit sadly.  But there was a sparkle in his eyes that Derek was always drawn in by.

Just as the first firework was being launched, Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles’s.  “For good luck,” he whispered. 

Stiles’s breath hitched.  He grabbed at Derek’s jacket and kissed him thoroughly.  “You’re an asshole.  Does this building mean you’re coming back for good?”

Derek put his hands over Stiles’s, that were still holding onto his clothes.  “I think I’ve finally made it into a place to live,” he said. 

Stiles leaned his forehead against Derek’s shoulder.  “Happy New Year, Derek.”  It sounded a lot like _stay with me_.

“Happy New Year, Stiles.”

Neither of them watched the fireworks. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> [FIND ME ON TUMBLR](http://www.inthearmsofathief.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also! I'm made a webseries about werewolves! [The Werewolf Diaries](http://www.youtube.com/c/amyberserk)


End file.
